


Christmas Special

by Dark_and_night



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You and Jason spend Christmas together.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Kudos: 46





	Christmas Special

The lake was completely frozen over, and a thick blanket of snow covered the ground and the tops of the trees. The scene would have been perfect for a card, if not for the fact that so many people died there. The air outside was so cold that frost was starting to gather on the windows of the cabin.  


The cabin was nice and warm, with a large fire roaring in the fireplace, and you completely cocooned in a thick blanket.  


Jason’s footsteps rumbled through the cabin as he brought a couple armfuls of extra firewood to the fireplace. He poked at the flames with a fire poker, contemplating if the fire was dying down.  


“You shouldn’t add any more wood, Jason.” You called from your place under the blanket. “It’s already huge, any more and you’ll burn the cabin down.”  


Jason turned to you, nodding slightly before backing away from the flames, sitting on the couch, a distance away from you. He always seemed to try to keep some space between the two of you, and you were never entirely sure why. You hypothesized that he might be self-conscious about being undead, he might be worried that he smells or looks strange.  


“It’s warm.” You smiled at him. Jason just nodded, his eyes focused on the fireplace. “Do you want to share the blanket?” You asked hopefully, lifting up a corner for him.  


Jason shook his head slightly, eyes trained on the flames.  


“Oh.” You said quietly, tucking the blanket back around you. The two of you sat in silence for a while, before you stood, letting the blanket drop onto the couch, walking over to an old radio. There was no electricity, but you had bought the radio that ran on batteries. You fiddled with the dials before you found a station that was playing Christmas music. It was one of the classics, and you smiled, remembering Christmases past.  


“Do you like Christmas, Jason?” You asked, turning to him.  


He nodded slightly. He had watched you the entire time you had fiddled with the radio, but now that you were looking at him, he tore his eyes from you, looking back into the fire. You sighed, walking back to the couch, picking up the blanket and planting yourself right next to Jason, wrapping the blanket around the both of you.  


Jason’s eyes widened, and he made a move to get off the couch, but you gently took his arm.  


“Jason.” You said, looking up at him. “Please cuddle with me? As a present to me?”  


He paused, settling back onto his space in the couch. His eyes widened as you rested your head on his chest, draping one of your arms across his lap. He slowly moved his arm to give your head a better angle on his chest, and he brought his hand to your back.  


Though his body didn’t emit heat, his large form was still cozy. Especially with the blanket and the fire going. You closed your eyes, feeling safe in his strong arms. He hadn’t let you touch him for a little while now, so you were going to savor every second of this cuddle.  


Jason’s eyes looked down at you, at your eyelashes and your nose and your lips. They were all so cute. You never knew this, but the reason Jason had started to keep his distance from you was because he wanted you. He knew that wasn’t right, that his mother wouldn’t approve of the feelings he had for you, so he tried to stay at least an arm’s distance away.  


And now he was holding you, and feeling you against him. Jason was happy that he didn’t have a beating heart, because it would have been racing, and then you’d know what shameful things he was thinking.  


“Merry Christmas, Jason.” You mumbled against his chest, and he felt his heart swell.  


Slowly, Jason pulled you into his lap, running his hands over your back and legs. You opened your eyes and looked up at him, not daring to question what he was doing. Your hands found their way to his chest, resting there as you brought your lips to the holes in his mask where his lips would be.  


Jason flinched, but you held firm, and after a moment, he wrapped his arms around you, closing his eyes and ‘kissing’ you back.  


When you finally pulled back, your cheeks were flushed, and Jason’s would have looked the same if they could have.  


“Can I keep touching you? As my present?” You asked, smiling in embarrassment.  


Jason nodded, and if he could speak he would have told you that touching you was actually his present.


End file.
